The evaluation of cost differentials in the use of SPSS, BMDP and PSTAT statistical packages to generate large (120x120) correlation matrices was completed using NIH's computer system. The results of this work have been used to select the least expensive statistical package for use with the analysis of the Collaborative Perinatal Project. This material has been submitted for publication.